Blood Runs Deep
by Empress Sonia
Summary: After the Winter war and the Zanpakuto rebellion, something newer and more vicious is brewing in Karakura Town. M for content and later chapters. Ichigo x Suzumebachi


I huffed, glaring at the ex captain of the Stealth Force whom sat straddled upon my torso. Central 46 decreed that we were to be wed. Neither of us had any say in it at all. To say it was for the best is arguably controversial. But our marriage was the least of our problems. Ever since fusion between the Soul Society and the world of the living, things were still quite a mess. Not to mention I was surprised that the two dimensions fused together rather than colliding into each other. It would've been a cataclysmic catastrophe.

"What?" I snarled.

"You pushed me off of the bed last night, you pig," huffed Sui-Feng. Her irate expression held fast as she pressed her fists into my diaphragm. I coughed.

I shot back, "You were kicking me in the middle of the night you dumb bitch. It's not my fault it was instinct to get away from the pain."

"I-I was having a nightmare," she faltered. This, I hadn't expected. Sui-Feng was the last person I'd have expected to be afraid of a mere nightmare.

Looking up at her with softer eyes, I said, "I apologize. I didn't know you were…frightened." I hesitated to use such a word, but no alternatives came to me. "Are you alright, Sui-Feng?"

"N-not really," she replied, now laying atop of me. I could feel her tender form quivering above me. Unable to think of another way to comfort her, I put my arms around her. Looking into my eyes, Sui-Feng said, "Huh?" I made no move to let her go. My gesture seemed to calm her. We lay there for several minutes, simply savoring the warmth. I felt her soft breath on my neck, my eyes closed. Soon, she asked, "W-why did you put your arms around me, like a hug?"

Opening my eyes, I replied in a gentle voice, "You looked afraid and I felt it was necessary as well as my duty. Never before have I seen you like this before Sui-Feng. You are always so...strong and direct. Willful and just."

"T-that's because...I'm not Sui-Feng," she said in a slow, but surely tone. "I'm Suzumebachi." Her lithe form shrank to a smaller and more petite body. The short black hair that pleated her head elongated and and warmed to a dark auburn hue. Her face adopted a younger looking face with an expression incapable of frowning. "Sui-Feng died three months ago to the claws of a hollow. I'm sorry you're the last to know of her death. But you can call me Suzumi."

Regaining my upright posture, I said, "It's okay Suzu-chan. But seeing as Central 46 arranged our wedding three weeks ago, you're still my betrothed. I'm sorta glad I'm not marrying that uptight bitch. She was always yelling and not being any fun. You however seem to be more laid back and sweeter."

Blushing pinkly, Suzumi replied in a bubbly voice, "Really? Thank you Strawberry!" Wrapping her arms around me, the zanpakuto spirit kissed me full on the lips. I smiled and kissed her back softly, lifting her back onto the bed. I felt wonderful, knowing that she loved me as I am. She fell asleep in my arms. It wasn't long before I too succumbed to the enticing charms of the sandman.

Donning the haori of the captain of Squad Two, I looked at Suzumi. She wore the same uniform the women of the Onmitsukido wore, however she'd trimmed it with golden thread to suit her fashion.

"Ready for the Captain's Meeting?" I asked, taking Suzumi's hand into mine. She smiled and nodded as she leaned against me affectionately. We flash-stepped to Yamamoto's conference hall.

"You're late, Kurosaki," stated Byakuya, his voice stern. "The head Captain dislikes to be kept waiting, I'd advise you to arrive promptly from now on."

In a laid back voice, Kyoraku said, "Now now, go easy on him Byakuya. Ichigo's new to being a captain. Isn't that right, Suzu-chan?"

Suzumi hid behind me, sticking her tongue out at the middle aged man wearing a pink floral kimono. "Only Ichigo can call me that you hentai!"

"Calm down. I was just joking around," replied Shunsui. "There's no need to take it so personal, Suzumi." Katen Kyokotsu frowned and glared at her master. Ever since Muramasa disappeared, the spirits of the zanpakutou desired to stay in their manifested forms.

"That's enough, Shunsui," Byakuya said coldly. The head of the Kuchiki House's glare was more than enough to silence Kyoraku. You may begin, Head Captain."

Nodding, Genryuusai Yamamoto began, "Thank you Byakuya Kuchiki." He cleared his throat and said, "We have obtained some grave information from a team patrolling in the World of the Living." he paused and continued, "Though none of the soul reapers survived, the last one was able to send us a message via Hell Butterfly. He spoke of creatures that feed upon the blood of the living, but they are not immediately killed. He said that they look like hollows, but they don't consume souls. They were more like monsters with a vague humanoid form. I cannot allow this to go unnoticed. Send another team to Karakura Town to investigate this phenomenon. By any means necessary, we need to know what we're dealing with. Tomorrow, I will call for another meeting. Inform your squads at once. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," chanted the taicho and fukutaicho of the Gotei 13.


End file.
